Las Malas Ideas De Astrid
by BONNIE-BIERSACK
Summary: Una adolescente de 12 años, inteligente y perspicaz, curiosa por naturaleza, valiente y llena de energía... Así es cómo muchos describirán a la pequeña Astrid Hofferson, una dulce niña de ojos tan azules como el cielo y con una hermosa cabellera rubia. Pero por mas perfecta que pueda parecer no puede evitar actuar como cualquier otro niño de su edad.


"LAS MALAS IDEAS DE ASTRID"

Una adolescente de 12 años, inteligente y perspicaz, curiosa por naturaleza, valiente y llena de energía... Así es cómo muchos describirán a la pequeña Astrid Hofferson, una dulce niña de ojos tan azules como el cielo y con una hermosa cabellera rubia, ella se graduó teniendo el tercer lugar en la lista de los estudiantes más destacados de su generación, además de ganar para su escuela decenas de trofeos y reconocimientos gracias a su activa participación en diferentes deportes donde siempre destacaba de los demás. Ante los ojos de los amigos de sus padres y demás familiares Astrid era una "niñita perfecta". De esas que cualquiera desearía tener como hija, una muñequita estudiosa y obediente, en pocas palabras "perfecta" como ya había mencionado antes... pero por más perfecta que pretendiera ser, Astrid no podía evitar comportarse como cualquier otro niño de su edad lo haría.

Para los profesores de la Escuela Primaria _"Berk"_, los últimos dos años de su estadía fueron una completa locura. Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente dos años cuando dos nuevos estudiantes llegaron a formar parte de su grupo, un chico y una chica, dos hermanos - gemelos por cierto - estos dos niños de apariencia angelical desataron un verdadero infierno en la escuela, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie estaba a salvo de las locuras de ese par de rubios. Sus bromas sobrepasaban cualquier lógica y razonamiento humano, sin mencionar los constantes retos que le imponían a cierta rubia, la cual ni siquiera dudaba en rechazarlos. Los "juegos" como ellos los llamaban, iban desde carreras por los pasillos de la escuela sobre las sillas de los escritorios de los profesores, hasta trepar por los muros que rodeaban el edificio, pero el favorito de todos y peligroso además, era uno que solos Astrid había conseguido ganar y por el cual su popularidad subió hasta las nubes en poco tiempo; el reto consistía en escabullirse en la oficina del director sin ser visto para poder recuperar las pertenencias de sus compañeros que eran confiscadas por los profesores.

Astrid no era una cobarde y se lo demostraría a quien fuera, orgullosa y sedienta de adrenalina. Su cambio de personalidad fue tan grande que ignoraba las sugerencias y súplicas de su mejor amigo Hipo, quien vivía literalmente persiguiendo a su rubia amiga para evitar que se metiera en problemas.

Nadie sabía cómo... pocos entendían el porqué, pero siempre que la muchachita se metía en problemas Hipo se las ingeniaba para desviar la atención de los profesores, incluso del mismísimo director – su padre –

Culpaba a otros, incitaba peleas y uno que otro disturbio todo para que su adorada amiga saliera bien librada, después de todo ¿quién podría hacerle frente al chico más listo de toda la escuela?

…

Los últimos meses de escuela pasaron literalmente volando, para la mala suerte de Astrid, quien extrañamente sentía un vacío en el estómago al pensar en ello, recostada sobre su cama comenzó a recordar con algo de melancolía su fiesta de graduación. Se había divertido en grande junto a los gemelos haciéndole bromas a Patapez y retando a Patán a una competencia de quien podía comer más, pero lo que más disfruto fue el haber bailado con su mejor amigo Hipo, quien no se despegó de ella ni por un segundo.

A su mente también llego el recuerdo de cierta chica pelirroja que en algún punto de la reunión llego de forma inesperada a conversar con sus amigos mientras ella volvía del baño, con su voz chillona y una enorme sonrisa entrego los coloridos sobres que llevaba consigo a cada uno de ellos mientras sostenía posesivamente el brazo de Hipo y le sonreía de forma coqueta.

– ¡Los estaré esperando a todos! – dijo la pelirroja con entusiasmo mientras se acurrucaba en el brazo del cohibido muchacho. – no pueden faltar, será increíble, habrá mucha comida y música en vivo, papá no reparo en gastos este año… la fiesta será a los grande ¡invite a toda la escuela! –

Todos asentían con la cabeza y reían con la chica agradeciéndole mientras decían lo mucho que se divertirían al ir todos juntos a la fiesta, lo cual hiso que si sonrisa se hiciera más grande, esta aprovecho el momento y se alejó un poco del grupo llevando al ojiverde con ella. – Estoy muy emocionada por la fiesta, pero lo estoy aún más de verte allá y poder bailar contigo – dijo guiñando un ojo y sonriéndole.

– Ha…. bueno yo –

Ella soltó una risita y continúo fingiendo molestia. – Hoy no pude bailar contigo, Astrid no te dejo ni por un segundo en la pista de baile –

– Bu… bueno, es que yo, yo le prometí que bailaría con ella y ya sabes, es mi mejor amiga – se excusó con una inocente sonrisa en los labios.

Como respuesta frunció el ceño por unos segundos y restándole importancia al asunto lo miro directamente a los ojos.

– Sabes hay algo que me gustaría recibir de ti, además de un baile, por supuesto –

– ¿Qué…que cosa? – pregunto algo nervioso por la intensa mirada de la chica.

Ella coloco ambas mano sobre el pecho del castaño, cerró los ojos y lentamente acerco sus labios entreabiertos al rostro de Hipo, el por otra parte no sabía qué hacer, solo se quedó estático ante la repentina acción de la pelirroja, cuando sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro Hipo sintió como un par de manos lo sujetaban con fuerza de los hombros y bruscamente lo halaron hacia atrás, gracias a sus reflejos la pelirroja se salvó de una dura y vergonzosa caída, su mirada confundida paso a una de molestia al ver a Astrid con el ceño fruncido parada detrás del castaño sin soltarlo de los hombros.

– Astrid – dijo a modo de saludo en un tono seco.

– Amy – contesto de la misma forma.

Ambas se miraban de forma retadora hasta que el sonido de alguien tosiendo llamo la atención de las dos.

– ¡Astrid! Amy nos invitó a todos a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿cierto Amy? –

Hipo se encontraba en medio de las dos chicas y sin entender muy bien el porqué de la incómoda situación dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para tratar de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

– ¿Una fiesta, eh? – Astrid soltó a su amigo mientras miraba con recelo a la pelirroja, ella le respondió con una sonrisa ladina. El retos de los chicos que hasta ese entonces había permanecido completamente ajenos a la situación se acercaron al ver a la rubia.

Amy se llevó una mano a la boca y con un fingido gesto de sorpresa seguido de un infantil puchero se dirigió inocentemente a Astrid.

– Pero que vergüenza, Astrid discúlpame, pero creo que he olvidado tu invitación –

Astrid no respondió, solo frunció el ceño ante tal mentira, pero claro que la había olvidado, si se molestó en hacer una fiesta era obvio que ella no la quería ahí.

– Vamos Amy no puedes hablar enserio – dijo Patapez sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de la pelirroja.

– Lo siento mucho, creo que conté mal las invitaciones y olvide la de Astrid –

– Como sea, no puedes quedarte fuera Astrid – dijo Brutilda a su única amiga.

– Si te necesitamos ahí, no es divertido "jugar" solo con Patán y Patapez – agredo Brutacio guiñándole un ojo y su hermana asintió con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, Astrid solo negó con la cabeza divertida por las insinuaciones de los gemelos.

– Escucha Amy no crees que es mejor así, piénsalo sin Astrid en la fiesta Hipo tampoco ira y nosotros podríamos pasar algo de tiempo a solas – dijo Patán pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, este recibió un codazo en el estómago como respuesta.

– ¿Amy de verdad no piensas invitar a Astrid a tu fiesta? – pregunto el castaño.

– Pero que cosas dices cariño – contesto riendo. – Invite a toda la escuela, claro que ella también ira, ¿no es así Astrid? –

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y asintió. – Claro que estaré ahí, aun sin invitación –

– ¡Perfecto! Los estaré esperando a todos, no pueden faltar. Especialmente tu cariño – dijo guiñando un ojo al castaño. Dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud. Astrid miraba a todos lados y veía a todo el mundo con sus respectivas invitaciones, todos tenían una, todos menos ella, aunque eso no le importaba realmente conocía a Amy desde el jardín de niños y desde la tierna edad de 5 años ellas dos siempre habían tenido roces y nunca podían estar de acuerdo en una sola cosa.

La fiesta transcurrió sin mayor novedad y tras una emotiva despedida entre compañeros cada uno de ellos volvió a sus respectivos hogares.

…

Tras un sonoro suspiro Astrid abrió sus ojos, recostada sobre su cama observaba el pulcro techo blanco de su habitación. Giro levemente la cabeza y vio el reloj que colgaba en la pared, eran las 9:30 de la noche, nuevamente suspiro y froto sus ojos con frustración.

– ¡Pero qué gran forma de iniciar el verano! – se dijo así misma con sarcasmo.

Ese mismo día cercas del medio día los padres de Astrid salieron de la cuidad para visitar a su abuela y no regresarían hasta un par de días después, la rubia les prometió que esperaría a su niñera en casa mientras estudiaba, ya antes la habían dejado sola por las tardes y confiando en lo bien que se portaba su angelito no se preocuparon en dejarla esta vez. Astrid no planeaba quedarse estudiando cómo le había dicho a sus padres, tomo su bicicleta y un par de minutos después llego al parque donde sus amigos, a excepción de Hipo, la esperaban. Habían pasado tres días desde la fiesta de graduación y no se habían vistió desde entonces, para compensar el tiempo perdido y dar inicio a un inolvidable verano juntos organizaron una carrera de obstáculos entre la zona de los comedores y el área de juegos infantiles. Después de la carrera irían todos juntos a la fiesta de Amy que sería esa misma tarde, así que sin más todos montaron sus bicicletas y minutos después Astrid y Brutilda peleaban por el primer lugar, al pasar por los columpios ambas tomaron caminos separados, para ganar debía recoger un banderín y llegar a la meta antes que nadie, Astrid estuvo a punto de tomar la bandera pero de la nada apareció Patán frente a ella, ambos salieron volando por el fuerte golpe, Patán cayó sobre unos arbustos lo que ayudo a amortiguar su caída y solo resulto con algunos rasguños y uno que otro golpe, pero Astrid tuvo una fea caída sobre el concreto.

Eran aproximadamente las 2:50 de la tarde cuando Atalí entro corriendo a la sala de urgencias del hospital encontrándose con la niña que se suponía debía cuidar con una pierna rota. Ya en su casa Astrid recibió un largo sermón por parte de Atalí sobre lo irresponsable y estúpido que había hecho, luego de una llamada de sus padres se encontraba en su habitación mirando como los gemelos, Patán y Patapez se alejaban rápidamente por el jardín después de una rápida visita, para asistir a la fiesta de Amy. Ellos no querían ir si ella, pero los convenció de ir ellos solos ya que ella no estaba en condiciones de salir, no quería arruinarles la diversión si les obligaba a no ir por su culpa. Astrid había planeado pasar todo el verano junto a sus amigos y ahora no podría hacerlo, su pierna derecha tardaría en sanar 6 semanas aproximadamente y ni hablar de su rehabilitación. Astrid suspiraba una y otra vez viendo desesperada el techo de su habitación, quería que el tiempo se detuviera, deseaba de todo corazón que su tiempo en la primaria nunca se hubiese terminado, no había pasado ni una semana y ya sentía sola, no quería crecer, no quería madurar, quería ser para siempre la niña perfecta a la que todos querían y mimaban, quería ser la misma niña que de vez en cuando rompía las reglas, pero sobre todo no quería perder a sus amigos, no quería separarse de los gemelos, ni de Patapez y aunque odiara admitirlo tampoco de Patán y mucho menos de Hipo quien pronto sería enviado a otro estado a una escuela privada para niños dotados.

Pronto cumpliría 13 años y se convertiría en una adolescente, todos tomaría caminos distintos una vez que terminaran las vacaciones de verano, todos irían a escuelas distintas y ya no pasarían tiempo juntos y esa era una realidad que ella no quería ni mucho menos podía aceptar.

_¿Por qué tenemos que crecer? _Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Tal vez nunca tendría la respuesta y lo único que podía hacer era aceptar esa realidad aunque ella no lo quisiera, con algo de dificultad se sentó en la cama y mirando el cielo estrellado por la ventana deseo de todo corazón que sus amigos se estuvieran divirtiendo mucho en la fiesta, sonrió irónicamente al pensar que el deseo de Amy se había vuelto realidad, ella no había ido a la fiesta y la pelirroja podría estar con Hipo.

_Hipo y Amy_… el solo hecho de imaginarlos juntos le hacía hervir la sangre, pero como se atrevía esa mocosa en poner sus ojos sobre el chico al que más quería. – _Pero que estás pensando_ – se reprimo mentalmente. – _No es como que Hipo te gustara o ¿sí?..._ –

– ¡No claro que no! – dijo en voz alta golpeando a los costados de la cama y con la cara roja.

Astrid giro su rostro al escuchar un ruido en el pasillo y sorprendida vio la figura de su castaño favorito haciéndole señas para que guardara silencio mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado tras él. Se acercó a ella y sin decir una sola palabra la ayudo a sentarse en el suelo entre la cama y la ventana. Astrid le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y el ahogo un grito para evitar que Atalí los descubriera.

– Realmente eres tu – dijo seria. Hipo asintió con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba el brazo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que irías a la fiesta de Amy? – dijo desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

– Claro que estoy ahí – respondió guiñando un ojo de forma cómplice y ella rio por su insinuación.

– Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que querías acampar, pero no puedes salir con una pierna rota, así que tendremos que improvisar –

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto incrédula al verlo abrir la mochila que llevaba consigo.

– Claro que sí, será una especie de campic-pijamada –

– Pero qué hay de tus padres te meterás en problemas si no llegas a casa –

– No te preocupes les dije que me quedaría con Patapez después de la fiesta – dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Astrid se emocionó, la había elegido a ella antes que a Amy, sonrió al ver como sacaba de su mochila dulces y juegos de mesa, siempre sabia como animarla.

– ¿Por cierto como entraste? – pregunto la rubia.

– Por la puerta de la cocina –

– ¿La cerraste después de entrar? – el asintió.

– Supongo que todo estará bien siempre y cuando Atalí no nos descubra –

– ¡Exacto! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

– Ah por cierto, Astrid –

– ¿Qué pasa Hipo? –

– Yo quería disculparme contigo –

– ¿Disculparte, disculparte por qué? – lo miro extrañada.

– Por no haber estado hoy en el parque y por no poder evitar que te lastimaras –

Rodo los ojos y bufo molesta. – Esto es ridículo, no fue tu culpa tonto –

– Claro que sí, odio que te lastimes –

– No puedes estar hablando en serio… ¡yo se cuidarme sola! –

– Como digas – dijo sarcásticamente mientras miraba su pierna enyesada.

– Fue solo un estúpido accidente y tú no tienes ni tendrás nada que ver con eso –

– Es mí deber cuidarte –

– Ha, sabes lo ridículo que suena eso, eres mi amigo no mi guardián –contesto exasperada.

– Bueno tal vez quisiera ser algo más que tu amigo – desvió su mirada hacia la ventana aun sorprendido de sus propias palabras y sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante la profunda mirada de la rubia volvió su mirada y contemplo su angelical rostro, sus largos cabellos dorados se arremolinaban sobre sus hombros y sus hermosos ojos celestes le miraban confundida y la vez molesta.

– ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto aun con el ceño fruncido.

Hipo suspiro – _ya es hora_ – pensó. Dio un brinquito y se acercó un poco más a la rubia y la miro fijamente.

– Astrid, yo… quiero decir, tu y yo, bueno ya sabes tú… tú me – no lo dejo terminar coloco su mano bruscamente sobre su boca, el sonido de pasos acercándose por el pasillo hiso que su ojos se clavaron en la puerta de la habitación.

– Cállate – dijo empujando al castaño debajo de la camas, como a todas las cosas que llevaba consigo. Hipo puso sus dos manos sobre su boca y permaneció inmóvil en su lugar.

Como pudo Astrid subió a la cama aun adolorida por los golpes en todo su cuerpo, la puerta se abrió justo en el momento en que ella tomaba un libro de la mesita de noche y fingía leer. Atalí entro llevando un vaso de agua y las medicinas de la niña. Después de la rápida visita y decirle que se quedaría en la habitación de huéspedes de la planta de abajo se fue dejando su teléfono celular por si llegase a necesitar algo. Cuando la puerta se cerró Hipo gateo por el suelo sintiendo sus músculos hormiguear por la molesta posición en la que había quedado, al verlo Astrid no pudo evitar reírse.

Faltaba exactamente un minuto para la media noche y ambos ya habían terminado con todos los dulces y las frituras que el castaño había llevado. Después del fallido intento por declarar sus sentimientos a la rubia Hipo se amino diciéndose a sí mismo que ya llegaría otra oportunidad, pasaron toda la noche jugando y riendo, claro siempre cuidándose de que la niñera no se diera cuenta, pero Astrid le dijo a Hipo que Atalí era como un oso invernando a la hora de dormir, nada podía despertarla.

Un poco más tranquilos ambos estaban sentados en la cama uno frente al otro con un tablero de "_mazas y garras"_ entre ello, a Astrid solo le quedaba un guerrero vikingo y su rey mientras que Hipo aún conservaba la mitad de sus piezas. Llevaba quince minutos pensando en cómo podría matar al rey sin arriesgarse a perder a su único peón y dejar desprotegido al suyo. Entonces lo vio, Hipo había dejado una apertura entre los dos guerreros que permanecían siempre atrás, de un rápido movimiento la rubia movió su pieza y tiro al rey del castaño que la miraba incrédulo.

– ¡Gane! – grito a todo pulmón.

Hipo miraba aun sorprendido, le había ganado aun teniendo la mitad de sus soldados y ella solo teína dos. Hipo aplaudió sonriendo.

– Felicidades mi lady – dijo reverenciándola.

– Gracias, sir perdedor – contento imitándolo.

– Como muestra de mis respetos, permítame entregarle este humilde presente – extendió un sobre color azul y ello lo tomo riendo pensando que era una especie de broma, pero al abrirlo y leer la carta que tenía dentro abrió los ojos como platos, ahogo un grito y el castaño sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver su reacción.

– Hipo, esto…esto es, es enserio –

– Si – respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. – Tienes la oportunidad de presentar el examen de admisión para ir a la escuela _"Berserker"_, conmigo –

– Pero como, nunca solicite –

– Cuando el director fue a entrevistarme a la escuela no pude evitar hablarle de ti, miro tu historial académico y quedo muy sorprendido por todos los concursos que has ganado. Dijo que "_Berserker"_ sería lo ideal para ti, papá iba a darte la carta en la fiesta de graduación, pero lo convencí de que me dejara a mí dártela –

Astrid estaba feliz, de verdad que sí, pero había algo que le molestaba. – Gracias Hipo, de verdad estoy agradecida pero no creo poder asistir a esa escuela – dijo con tristeza.

– De que hablas eres muy inteligente pasaras el examen sin duda alguna lo harás – intento animarla.

– Sabes que no hablo de eso, esta escuela es la más exclusiva del país es solo para la elite, mis padre jamás podrían pagar por algo así – dijo con tristeza mientras doblaba la hoja y la guardaba en el sobre.

– ¿No terminaste de leer la carta? Te darán una beca completa si logras en el cien por ciento en el examen – dijo comenzando a frustrarse.

– Si y sabes lo difícil que será eso, me conozco bien Hipo sé hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar pero esto, esto es imposible –

– No, no, no… sé que lo harás. Astrid confía en mí se lo lograras – exasperado tomo la carta que ella le devolvía para regresársela.

– ¡¿Por qué insistes tanto?! – pregunto molesta.

– ¡Porque no quiero quedarme solo! – bajo la cabeza para evitar mirarla a los ojos. Su reacción le sorprendió, pero sobre todo le dejo un amargo sabor.

– Hipo… –

– Lo siento, es solo que – suspiro. – Ya no importa, todos tomaremos caminos separados y de alguna forma creí que tal vez tú y yo podríamos seguir juntos – dijo mirándola pero esta vez fue ella quien bajo la cabeza.

Astrid se sentía como una verdadera idiota, era ella quien rogaba por una oportunidad así y terminaba rechazándola. Un cálido sentimiento lleno su corazón al darse cuenta que su mejor amigo se sentía igual que ella y por unos segundos se imaginó a ambos en aquella escuela juntos. Hipo se quedó quieto observándola perdida en su propia mente, se removió de su lugar pensaba salir de la habitación y darle algo de tiempo a solas, pero la rubia lo atrapo en un abrazo un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ambos y con la cabeza recargada en el hombro del otro se dejaron llevar por el momento.

– Lo intentare – dijo suavemente ella.

– Gracias – respondió aliviado.

– Pero tendrás que ayudarme a estudiar, si quiero obtener una nota perfecta necesitare mucha ayuda – sonriendo lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudía levemente.

– Aun tenemos mucho tiempo, junto lo lograremos te lo prometo –

Lo abrazo de nuevo esta vez seria ella quien lo cuidara a él. Hipo era más que su mejor amigo, era su cómplice y el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y lo quería realmente lo quería. Él había sacrificado mucho por ella y era hora de devolverle el favor.

…

Siguieron hablando por una par de horas hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos en el suelo entre las esponjadas almohadas de la rubia, los primeros rayos del sol adornaban el cielo con vistosos colores, Hipo se despertó de golpe al escuchar una puerta azotándose seguida de estrepitosas risas que reconoció al instante. Miro por todas partes pero Astrid no estaba en la habitación, corrió hasta la ventana y sus ojos y boca se abrieron como platos.

Patán, Patapez y los gemelos Torton corrían empujando un carrito de supermercado con su rubia a bordo.

– ¡Astrid!, ¿pero qué crees que estas asiendo? – grito alarmado con la mitad de su cuerpo afuera.

– ¡Hoy es día de pesca, nos vemos en el basurero! – contesto la rubia agitando su mano en el aire.

– ¡Nos vemos flacucho! – dijo Patán antes de terminar en el suelo por culpa de Patapez que corría celebrando, al fin se pudo cobrar una de muchas. – Viva el día de pesca – gritaba con los brazos al aire.

Los gemelos chocaron sus manos y aumentaron la velocidad, subieron los pies en la parte inferior del carrito que se elevó un poco del frente por el peso y se dejaron llevar.

– No puede ser – dijo el castaño mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, cruzo la sala y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta alguien lo sorprendió.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Atalí desde el fondo del pasillo, Hipo no sabía que decir y solo abrió la puerta cuando ella comenzó a acercarse y la cerro de golpe. – ¡Espera! – grito pero él ya se encontraba en la calle corriendo tan rápido como sus delgadas piernas se lo permitían.

Astrid aun sobre el carrito reía como hace varios días no lo hacía, esa noche comprendió que no podía evitar que las cosas cambiaran y debía dejar que todo fluyera y siguiera su curso, pero ya no pensaría más en el futuro aun si ya no volvía a ver a sus amigos de la infancia atesoraría con amor todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, además aun tendría a Hipo para hacerle compañía y pensó – _Estando juntos, ¿Qué podría salir mal? _–


End file.
